Unexpectedly Expected
by tazx x x
Summary: just a little something i decided to write up. title only vaguely relates to story and its M for safty. when thinking about the cooks behavior zoro gets some unexpected surprises. x x somewhat citrusy? beware bad summaries...x


**Dedicated to ChrissleNyoom. X x X**

**Hello everyone! This is a little something I've just now put together and, why yes! Its is dedicated to ChrissleNyoom! I haven't actually told her that I've dedicated it to her so I'll have to hope she reads this then, hm? ^.^ this isn't all that amazing but I do still hope you like it! This is an apology to her for not replying to the reviews she left on a couple of my other fics for so long and just because I wanted to dedicate it to her! She's writing such awesome fics (check them out!) at the moment that I feels she deserves it! (despite it not being the best...) anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own one piece!**

**Warnings****: Un-Beta'd. Vague M rated situations and Luffy. (coz luffy deserves a warning of his own, whether he's vague or not!)**

**M rated just in-case!**

~^.^~

Water sprayed lightly onto the deck as the Thousand Sunny sailed through the waters of the grand line. The sun beat down on its occupants harshly, illuminating all of the Strawhat pirates' daytime activities.

The women of the ship could be found lounging gloriously on long deck chairs; wearing nothing more than finely coloured bikini's. The men of the ship were a little more diverse. The captain and sharpshooter could be found on the grass of the deck playing elaborate games that were too complicated for the older crew members to follow. The ships doctor could be found panting harshly in the shade, desperately trying to cool down. The musician could be found beside him, having closed his lidless eyes for a brief rest. The shipwright could be found, predictably enough, in his workshop below deck, carving intricate designs into bedpost's to pass the time.

And then there was the other two. The cook was in plain sight and standing against the railing of the upper deck, staring out into the horizon with a thoughtful look on his face. That, in and of itself, was what had disturbed the ships swordsman from his nap against the mast.

If it had been anyone else, staring out at the horizon would have been completely normal and acceptable. But this was Sanji. Self proclaimed love cook and womaniser who, for once, wasn't even _looking_ at the beautiful women sunbathing in next to nothing. Surly something terrible was going to happen.

This sort of thing had only happened once before, way back in Water 7 those some two years ago. Zoro remembered hearing about how the cook had simply walked past Robin and Nami when in the city as if he didn't even notice them but, apparently, that had been the fault of something cooking related. Something that he hadn't been paying enough attention at the time to know about. However, being on the sea and having nothing even remotely new and interesting happen to them after having left Fishman island, the swordsman didn't think this strange absence of floating hearts had anything to do with the blonds profession. Insert end of the world here.

Okay, so maybe he was being a little over-dramatic about it but come rain, shine or giant sea turtles, nothing has ever been important enough to stop the cook from fawning over the female Strawhats. The swordsman then remembered many times when Sanji had forgone flirting with the women to fight with him and had to ruthlessly beat down the smirk that threatened to overcome his features.

The cooks flirting had always been something that had annoyed him. Eventually, however, when he starting to ponder the reasons why it annoyed him so much, he had come to few conclusions he didn't much like. In the two years the crew had been separated he had trained to become stronger to protect them, but on the few occasions when he wasn't training he was left with nothing to do other than to think.

He'd thought about his nakama, naturally, but he had found himself thinking more and more about the blond cook. He found himself thinking about things about the cook he had always known about but had chosen to ignore. His self-sacrificing nature, the way he always tried his best to cheer the crew up after tough battles with specially prepared meals of all their favourite foods, the few times he and the cook had sat together without fighting and the swordsman had found himself wishing it was a regular occurrence...

Needless to say , the conclusions he'd reached about himself had left him wondering how he had been so blind for so long. Zoro wasn't one to deny the obvious, it was too much like running away, so he had quickly come to terms with his feelings for the cook, knowing without a doubt that nothing would ever come of them.

As the green haired man looked up at the cook with his one working eye he couldn't help the doubt that filled him though. Was there any chance between them? If he tried, could he instigate a relationship between them? These questions had first started forming when they had all gotten together to talk about what they had been doing throughout those long two years. Sanji had been the only one unwilling to tell his tale and it was only from Luffy that they learnt of his...adventure in Kamabakka kingdom. That had been what had triggered it. Zoro wasn't one to listen to rumours often but he did remember the ones he had heard, in the grand line anything could happen so it was safer to remember things that you never have to think of again than for something ridiculous to happen and not have any idea about it. This had lead him to remembering one rumour in particular that he had heard when training.

"No matter how much the man loves women or his wife, _no one_ leaves Kamabakka straight."

Could he be blamed for believing that one? Seriously, the cook was stuck on an island with transvestites for two years, doing transvestite things and he was supposed to believe he's never once looked at a man? Bullshit.

So, looking up at the cook now, he couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. He couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about anything to do with what he was thinking about.

At that moment the cook seemed to come to a decision. He stood up straight and put out the cigarette Zoro had only just noticed he was smoking, then turned towards the green haired man.

"Oi, Marimo, help me make drinks."

It was upon realising that Sanji _never_ needed help making things that had the swordsman up off the floor and into the galley before before Usopp could tell his forty-seventh lie of the day. He stepped into the galley and shut the door behind him, half expecting to find that the cook really did want him to help make drinks.

He was pleasantly surprised when he was pushed up against the very door he had just shut and found a pair of eager lips pressed against his own. The swordsman was sure the other man could feel his smirk as he kissed him back with equal enthusiasm.

He ignored Usopp's terrified shout of "Oh my God he tried to eat me! He actually tried to eat me!" from outside and tentatively ran his tong across Sanji's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The cook allowed this and opened his lips to tangle his own tong with the swordsman's. The blond chef wrapped his arms around his nakama's neck and hands that had previously been tangled in the swordsman's shirt delved into green tresses.

Soon the need for air became too much and they parted from each other, a thin string of saliva running from one pair of lips to the other. Zoro grinned and opened his mouth to comment when he was rudely cut off by the chef.

"Don't say a word, Marimo. You make one joke about this and I'll let Luffy eat you too!"

The swordsman furrowed his brow in confusion. "How did you know Luffy was gonna' try and eat Usopp? And how do you know it was Luffy that was trying to eat him in the first place?"

At this, the blond didn't even have the decency to blush but he did look off to the side when he spoke. "I told Luffy Usopp's arms were made of chocolate and that I'd distract you so he could eat them..."

The green haired male stared at the other man for a moment, torn between laughing and being mildly disturbed but shrugged when he heard Usopp shout something about bleeding. "Fair enough." He decided to put his mouth to better use and latched onto the other man's slender neck, sucking and biting until he had left a satisfying mark.

He was surprised when Sanji dropped to his knee's and grinned up at him and didn't expect it when the blond took him into his mouth like an experienced whore, licking and sucking and swirling his tong in all the right ways to have the swordsman panting and holding back moans above him.

Their time in the galley was filled with even more unexpected things for the swordsman. Like when Sanji swallowed when he came. He defiantlydidn't expect Sanji to be even more eager to have sex then he was and he _absolutely_ didn't expect the cook to ride him like his life depended on it.

They lay together when they finished, panting and with Sanji cuddled up to Zoro's side and the swordsman couldn't help the jealousy he felt at the idea of Sanji having done this with someone before. When he asked the cook if he had, the blond had turned several shades of red, swore violently and admitted that before had been his first time with a man.

Dammit if it would've been a crime for Zoro not to give him his second...and his third. There would have been a forth too if Luffy hadn't caught them and shouted that Zoro was eating Sanji too.

Somehow, he had expected that one.

~^.^~

**Hooray for my inability to do page breaks or write good stories! Sorry its not the best I know..i really do have a problem with having zoro and sanji dear be caught in the act dont I? O_o**

**Review please! ^.^ x x x**


End file.
